dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur King The Final Rampage Episode 2
Title Rex Joins the Rampage! Summary Rex has been working on a time machine with his parents so he can see Max and Zoe again. When it is finally finished Rex gets excited and asks his parents if they can go back right away. The Alpha Gang also insists on coming with them. Rex asks why and they say that they want to see Max and Zoe again too. Rex doubts that and says that it would be safer if they didn't come. But the Alpha Gang is persistent and so Rex gives in and lets them come. Jonathan starts up the time machine and they take off. When they get to Max and Zoe's time period Rex is off the time machine in a flash. He darts straight in the direction of Max's house hen he sees a strange figure leaning against a tree. It is Ken. Ken motions for Rex. Rex is suspicious but comes over to Ken anyway. Ken asks him if he knows Max and Zoe. Rex nodds his head. Ken pulls out a Dino-Controller and hands it to Rex and says that he will need it. Rex takes it and starts towards Max's house again. Meanwhile Max is playing with Sparks and learns that Sparks likes to ram Max alot while they are playing. It reminds him of Chomp and he feels sad for a moment. Aki Taylor walks in and sees Sparks and says that he is a very unique looking dog while winking at Max. Max knows that his mom is just playing and that she knows that Sparks is a dinosaur. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Max opens it and sees Zoe and invites her in. Sparks jumps into Zoe's lap and licks her face. Max says that Sparks probably liked her since he was licking her and that Sparks never did that to him. Zoe says that Sparks is just like Chomp. Meanwhile somewhere near Max's house a [http://dinosaurking.wikia.com/wiki/Carnotaurus Carnotaurus] is activated. Max's Dino-Controller starts beeping and he knows that there is trouble. He rushes to where the Carnotaurus is and sees Ken, Violet, and May there. Meanwhile Rex's Dino-Controller starts beeping. He is confused by this because he thought that they had caught all of the dinosaurs but goes to the direction of the dinosaur. He accedently kicks up a card capsule and stares at it in amazement. He picks it up and opens it. Two wind cards come out and he is reminded of Ace but it is a Neovenator. Meanwhile Max calls out Sparks to fight the Carnotaurus. This makes it rampage and the rampaging Carnotaurus attacks Sparks. Max uses Bolt of Vengeance and then is about to make Sparks rampage when Carnotaurus uses a new move called Multiplying Wind. Soon the one Carnotaurus turned into two Carnotaurus's then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, then sixty-four, and finaly one-hundred-twenty-eight. The one-hundred-twenty-eight Carnotauruses surrounded Sparks and confused him. Then they rushed in and attacked him. They were about to defeat Sparks when Rex arrived. Rex summoned Neovenator and the Carnotauruses turned around and surrounded the Neovenator. Then they rushed in and attacked him. Ken showed Rex how to make the Neovenator rampage so Rex made the Neovenator rampage then used Multiplying Wind. Soon there were one-hundred-twenty-eight Neovenators. The Carnotauruses chased the Neovenators around but the Neovenators were too fast. Rex used Final Breeze to return the Carnotauruses into one Carnotaurus and then used Final Breeze again to defeat the Carnotaurus. Rex reverses Multiplying Wind then reverses the rampage and recalls Neovenator. Max recalls Sparks. Rex brings the Neovenator out in chibi form and names it Dash since he was so fast. Battle D-Team vs. Carnotaurus Sparks is summoned. Carnotaurus goes on rampage. Carnotaurus attacks Sparks and hits him onto the ground. Carnotaurus beats Sparks into the ground until Sparks uses Bolt of Vengeance. Max is about to make Sparks rampage when the Carnotaurus uses Multiplying Wind. Sparks is about to be defeated when Rex arrives and calls out Dash the Neovenator. The Carnotauruses attack Dash. Rex makes Dash rampage and uses Multiplying Wind. Dash is too fast for the Carnotauruses. Dash uses Final Breeze to make the Carnotauruses one Carnotaurus then uses Final Breeze again to defeat Carnotaurus. Multiplying Wind is reversed then the rampage is reversed and Dash is recalled. '''D-Team Wins!''' Gallery